


Weekend Plans

by Athena83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Reader is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers has an unexpected question for her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).

> Prompts: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.” and “Well behaved woman rarely make history.”

“Agent.”

“Captain.” You nodded at Steve as he walked into your office. “How can I help you?”

He sat in a chair on the other side of your desk, then asked, “How are things going with the research the team’s been working on?”

“Pretty well. Tony thinks he’s figured out a way to bypass the side effects, and Bruce is going to run some tests tomorrow to confirm it.”

“Good. That’s good.” 

Steve continued to sit and watch you without talking, so you arched a brow. “Was there something else you wanted to talk about?”

His cheeks were suddenly stained a light pink. 

“Yeah, there is something else.” He cleared his throat, then continued, “I was wondering what you were doing this weekend.”

“This weekend?”

“Yeah, I thought we could go do something if you were free. That is, if you wanted.”

“Like what?”

“There’s an exhibit at the museum that looks interesting.”

“I don’t know, Captain. We should probably keep things professional between us.” You smiled, then added, “I’m not sure you could handle dating a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, anyway.”

He smirked. “I think I could handle it.”

“You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

Steve laughed, then said, “I’d like to give it a try, though. You know what they say, ‘well-behaved women rarely make history.’”

You smirked in turn. “You know that quote doesn’t mean what everyone thinks it does.”

He winked. “Well, maybe you can explain it to me while we’re at the museum.”

You laughed. “Okay, Captain, I’m free this weekend. You can pick me up Friday night at 7:00.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He stood, nodding at you before making his way to the door, then turned to smile at you again before walking out of your office. “See you Friday night.”


End file.
